afternoon blossom
by LastMelodya
Summary: Hanji dan bunga bukanlah dua hal yang dapat berkonvergensi dengan manis. [ #levihanweek2016 ] [ day 6 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** drabble; au, miss-typo(s), klise, and other stuffs. **Rate:** K+. **Genre:** friendship/romance

 **Note:** untuk meramaikan levihan week day 6. **Prompt:** flowers.

[Hanji dan bunga bukanlah dua hal yang dapat berkonvergensi dengan manis.]

* * *

 ** _ **afternoon blossom**_**

 _ **.**_

Hanji dan bunga bukanlah dua hal yang dapat berkonvergensi dengan manis.

Levi memikirkannya di siang hari ketika mereka pergi ke suatu taman penuh mawar putih, _dipaksa Hanji_ , dengan senyum-senyum jail dan deretan gigi yang mengintip. _Ayolaaah Levi, kautahu taman di belakang kampus sedang memekarkan bunga, kan? Ayo ayo kita ke sana!_

Seberapa pun tanya yang Levi uar pada dirinya sendiri, tentang _sejak kapan Hanji menyukai bunga?_ Tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengerti, apa pun yang tak kasual, bagi Hanji, selalu terlihat menarik. Bunga mawar putih yang berkembang ratusan bunga tentu tak terlihat kasual. Mungkin orang-orang (atau gadis lain) akan lebih memilih pergi ke swalayan seberang yang memamerkan papan raksasa dengan tulisan diskon hingga setengah harga. Tapi, _tapi_ , Hanji lebih memilih ke sini. Ke taman ini, yang didominasi oleh saintis-saintis membosankan atau fotografer karbitan yang mencari objek sesuai subjek pekerjaan.

Hanji tak akan meminta foto, sebagaimana yang dilakukan pelancong iseng lain ke taman ini. Ia juga tak berniat mencuri barang satu-dua tangkai. Gadis itu hanya akan mengatensi petakan dengan binar-binar nyalang, mengembang-kempiskan hidung tanpa sadar, dan merepetisi kekaguman dalam decak-decak ujar.

Satu decak. "Indahnya …"

Dua decak. "Cantiknya …"

Tiga decak. "Manisnya …"

Empat—

"Ck, berisik, Mata Empat! Lihat saja dengan tenang atau kusumpal mulutmu."

Tapi Hanji adalah Hanji sebagaimana Levi seharusnya mengerti. Ia hanya menebar kerut di kening dan dengus di bibir. Matanya kembali berbinar dan atensinya tak akan pernah sekalipun berhasil dicuri. Pun oleh Levi.

Gadis itu bahkan lupa eksistensi pria berwajah masam di sebelahnya itu karena permintaan siapa.

Pada akhirnya, Levi berniat menjauh. Biar saja Hanji sibuk dengan aktivitas maniaknya. Tak ada yang bisa mendistraksinya walau badai turun, dan hujan mengguyur, atau gunung meletus. Hanji tak akan memalingkan wajah kecuali jika bunga-bunga itu tetiba menghilang dan hancur seketika.

Cih.

"Ah, gadis itu pacarmu?"

Ada yang mengstagnasikan langkah Levi, kemudian. Pria itu menghentikan gegas dan menoleh menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menatap Hanji di depan sana.

Levi mengerutkan kening, mencoba menunjukkan wajah keberatan dengan cara yang tidak terlampau kurang ajar.

"Bukan. Dia … teman."

Pria itu melebarkan matanya sesaat setelah akhirnya mengangguk afirmatif. Kemudian, matanya menyipit dalam tawa. "Kukira pacarmu, ia mengingatkanku akan istriku. Maniak bunga."

Levi tak menjawab ataupun bergerak. Sebagai seorang yang tak supel dan tak pandai bervokal, Levi tak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

Tapi, kemudian, pria itu berbicara lagi. "Bukankah gadis yang menggilai bunga terlihat begitu spesial?" Mata senjanya menerawang, kepada Hanji. "Mereka keindahan yang disatukan, dari Tuhan."

Untuk sesaat Levi berkontemplasi. Ada diam yang bergerak di antara detik-detik kesekiannya. Mata gelap Levi mencuri lagi sosok Hanji di sana, yang masih manuai senyum, menggumam ribuan kagum, dan mencipta ekspresi tak tahu malu. Ia memang terlihat seperti maniak, tapi … _tapi_ … Levi menunduk dalam diam.

 _Bukankah gadis yang menggilai bunga terlihat begitu spesial?_

Mungkin Levi telah tertular kegilaan Hanji, tapi … ketika pria itu kembali mendongak, menatap Hanji dalam sapuan lembut, _dan_ tautan mata yang lebih lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya, dadanya bergetar halus.

Ada tremor yang menggodanya malu-malu.

Meski Hanji dan bunga bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dikonvergenkan dengan manis, namun, bagi Levi, Hanji dan bunga adalah suatu objek tak kasual yang spesial.

Sesuatu menepuk bahunya, si pria paruh baya.

"Bagaimana? Spesial, kan?"

Ada jeda sepersekian detik, dan, Levi tak ragu lagi untuk mengangguk dalam yakin setelahnya.

"Oi, Leviiii, kenapa kau jauh sekali?"

Mereka menoleh pada entitas yang tengah melambai jauh di depan sana. Levi mengulum senyum, memberi satu anggukan sopan pada si pria paruh baya pertanda pamit, kemudian berlari gegas kepada Hanji.

Sepertinya, ia punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk disampaikan pada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _terima kasih sudah membaca :) buat rain, meski ini nggak worth it buat hadiah, semoga bisa membuat kamu tersenyum :)_


End file.
